Kidnappes moi si tu peux !
by Moony Amadeo
Summary: Envy se fait kidnapper alors que cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il se sent suivit ( /!\ yaoi lemon)


**Coucou les petits loups ~ !**

**Me revoilà pour une fiction sur FMA cette fois-ci ! C'est ma première sur se super manga que j'ai lu il y a bien longtemps XD Il s'agit la aussi d'un défit avec une amie avec comme thème le kidnapping, il fallait aussi un petit lemon ( je ne suis pas très fier de celui que j'ai écrit excusez moi TuT). Encore une fois les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais les fautes d'orthographes oui désolée :/ Tout ce mini bout de fic est du point de vue d'Envy ;) **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

_J'ignore pourquoi mais depuis quelques jours j'ai cette désagréable impression d'être suivit. J'ignore par qui ou par quoi … je dois sans doute me faire des idées. Mais remarque depuis que je ressent cette sensation et bien je ne peu plus terroriser les humains tranquillement ! Ce jours là je me promenais tranquillement dans la forêt jouxtant notre repère … et même là je sentais cette présence. Excédé je m'arrêtais._

"**Putain vous me voulez quoi au juste ?!"**

_J'entendis simplement rire avant que se ne soit le noir total. Lorsque je me réveilla j'étais encore dans le noir mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Mes pieds et mes mains étaient complètement liée … dieu seul sait comment on avait put m'attacher comme ça mais on l'avait fait ! je tentait de me débattre tant bien que mal mais sans aucun succès. Je ne sais pas combien d'heure ou de jour je suis resté là allonger dans le noir sur un matelas plus que miteux._

_Quand enfin j'avais perdu espoirs la lumière s'alluma devoilant une petite pièce à l'évidence dissimuler profondément sur terre. Elle était nue sans rien au mur, on ne voyant que le béton décrépit. Quand au lit ou je me trouvait il s'agissait plus là que d'un lit de fortune grossièrement fait. Je restait cependant sans voit quand je vis mon ravisseur._

"**Toi ?! Comment tu a fait pour me kidnapper le nain ?!"**

_Edward n'hésita pas une seule seconde et me donna un coup violent au visage, bien sur il ne frappa pas avec son bras humain. Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon..._

"**Et la boite de conserve qui te sers de frère elle est où ? Compte pas sur moi pour t'aider dans tes magouilles !"**

_A mon grand étonnement il rit et repartie simplement. Je passa a nouveau plusieurs jours seul dans le noir. Étrangement cet endroit me faisait faire de terribles rêves plus qu'érotiques … je dirais même pornographiques ! Mais bon dieu que c'est bon ! Je n'en connais pas le pourquoi du comment mais ça me plait bien … enfin cela me plaisait jusqu'à ce que je découvre la provenance de ses rêves. Une nuit alors que j'étais pris en plein rêves je me réveilla à cause d'une vilaine morsures dans le coup et donna un cou de boule._

"**Putain Envy !"**

"**Ed ? O_o"**

_C'est un cauchemar, un vilain cauchemar. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui en plus. Je le sentis se lever pour allumer un feu non loin et revenir a califourchon sur moi avec un sourire des plus mal sain. Et je peux vous assurer que venant de moi … ben ça veut tout dire ! Un léger filet de sang coulait sur son menton suite à mon coup de boule qui lui avait fêlé une lèvre._

" **Maintenant que tu es réveillé Envy on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses …. "**

_Ses mains se mirent à glisser sur mon ventre doucement avant de remonter pour soulever le morceau de tissue qui me sert de maillot._

" **Oooh non non non … Hmmmm"**

_Il me baillona avec un baiser brûlant tandis que ses doigts s'attaquaient à mes boutons de chair dévoilée. Et je dois dire que le contact de sa main froide et métallique c'est mhmmmm … caliente ! Ah mais je dois me reprendre ! Bordel c'est le nimbus qui me tripote comme ça ! Mais c'est qu'il est plutôt doué … et pas seulement avec ses mains …._

"**Putain détaches moi ! je te jure je vais te buter !"**

_Il rit a nouveau et glisse ses main vers mon entre jambe et se mit à appuyer doucement à cet endroit. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir de pousser de petit gémissement en me tordant sous lui. Ses lèvres quand a elle partait laisser de grandes marques rouges dans mon cou et sur mes épaules avant de remonter à mon oreille pour susurrer._

**"Ça te plais hein …. je le sens entre mes doigts …._"_**

_Par toutes les pierres philosophales c'est que c'est un putain de pervers le blondinet ! Et … hannn ! Le voila maintenant qui joue de ses lèvres sur mon membres comme un virtuose magnifique. Je ne peux que redresser la tête pour le regarder faire et tomber sur son regard brûlant … je crois que jamais personne ne m'avait donner envie comme cela. Même si je maintient ue ce qu'il fait là avec sa langue reste très malsain._

_Après de longue minutes de torture torride il se redressa pour se devetire lui même. Je le regardais intrigué tandis que mon cerveau tournait à trois cent à l'heure, je ne vais pas me faire prendre pas un gamin haut comme trois pomme tout de même ?! Mes appréhensions se révélèrent fausse lorsque je le vis s'empaler d'un coup sur mon membre tendu dans un cris de douleur et de plaisir. Il me regarda avec un grand sourire qui en disant long et se mit à bouger. Ce viol tourna plus à une bonne partie de jambes en l'air sado-maso, je le laissais me dominer avec plaisir. Épuisé par tout cela je m'endormis lourdement._

_Au petit matin je me réveilla dans mon propre lit au repère, Gloutony m'avais réveillé en criant parce que monsieur avait faim … Je me redressais en soupirant. Tout cela n'était donc qu'un rêve ? Je me levais et alla devant le grand miroir pour m'étirer, c'est à ce moment la que j'aperçue les petites traces sur ma peau. Je ris._

* * *

**Et voilà ~**

**Alors ? Alors ? =)**


End file.
